Dru-Zod
Dru-Zod (also known as General Zod and more commonly referred to as simply Zod) was an infamous Kryptonian military commander that served the Kryptonian Military Guild as well as an intergalactic terrorist. Born on Krypton during it's last decades, Zod became a distinguished soldier in the Kryptonian military, eventually rising to the rank of General. Biography Early life Dru-Zod was born into a notorious family on the planet Krypton during it's last decades. By adulthood, Zod became a distinguished soldier in the Kryptonian military, eventually rising to the rank of General. Years later, Zod was the appointed leader of military defense for the Kryptonian Science Council. Upon learning of the scientific experiments being conducted by Jor-El and his mentor Jax-Ur, Zod, accompanied by his lieutenant, Ursa, led a raid on Jor-El's laboratory and placed both men under arrest for charges of heresy. Soon after the arrest, however, Zod learned that Jor-El was actually correct and that the Science Council had lied to him. Ursa, Non and he defected from the council and joined with Jax-Ur in his quest to warn Krypton's civilian populace of their penultimate fate. Attempted takeover of Krypton The Kryptonian Science Council believed that Zod and his growing movement was causing uncivil panic and moved to have them destroyed. The Kryptonian council members soon apprehended Non and performed a lobotomy on him, turning him into little more than a mindless savage. Zod was incensed. He abandoned all loyalty to the council and swore revenge against them for what they did to Non. Zod tried to enlist the aid of Jor-El in a bid to wrest control from the Science Council, but Jor-El refused, citing that violence was hardly the solution. Zod reminded Jor-El that the Ruling Council were the ones that started the violence, and to defend themselves, Zod felt that violence was the only answer at this juncture. At around the same time, Jax-Ur was arrested and imprisoned inside the dimension known as the Phantom Zone. In retaliation for their actions, Zod, Non and Ursa invaded the Science Council chambers and murdered five council members before they were stopped. As a response, the Council put the entire planet on permanent lockdown as civil unrest continued to increase. Jor-El used the last bit of influence he had with the council to convince them not to execute the terrorists for treason. The council instead unanimously agreed to cast Zod, Ursa, and Non into the Phantom Zone. Before Zod was imprisoned, he again attempted to persuade Jor-El to join them. When Jor-El refused once more, Zod became enraged, swearing revenge upon him and his offspring. The Phantom Zone portal was launched into space shortly before Krypton's destruction. Zod and Ursa discovered a fragment of an old Kryptonian prison known as Fort Rozz floating inside the Phantom Zone. The prison was transported into the zone due to a projector accident, and for reasons unknown, was able to maintain a corporeal shape. Inside the prison, time passed normally and residents were able to revert back into solid matter so long as they stayed inside the building. Because of this, Zod and Ursa were able to mate and produce a son, Lor-Zod. They raised him inside of Fort Rozz where the child was able to age normally. Zod however, was extremely abusive to the boy and saw him as little more than a tool by which to engineer their final escape from the Phantom Zone. Escape from the Phantom Zone and arrival on Earth Death Luthor led Zod and his gang to the fortress. Superman tricked Zod and his gang with multiple holograms, but when he had him in a headlock, Ursa threatened to tear Lois limb from limb unless Superman released him. Luthor seemingly joined forces with Superman, who then told him to get Zod and his gang into the Gold Kryptonite lased molecular chamber that would take away the powers of any Kryptonian. Luthor then told Zod about this, and Zod, threatening to kill innocent people otherwise, forced Superman to enter, with Luthor activating the device. However, Superman, knowing Luthor was going to double cross him, switched the device so that its rays would affect those outside it and not inside; therefore Superman was safe while Zod, Ursa, and Non were stripped of all power. Thinking he had won, Zod made Superman kneel before him and told him to take his hand and swear eternal loyalty. Superman crushed Zod's hand, picked him up, and threw him into a wall, where he fell into the icy abyss of the Fortress of Solitude. Zod, however, used his talents to transfer his spirit into the fortress' computer, where he would lay dormant for many years. Post-death Zod had once again patiently been plotting his revenge against Superman and the House of El over the next few decades. On one occasion he was able to make contact with Brainiac II, pleading for his help. After Jon Kent, the son of Superman and thereby the grandson of Jor-El, united the Stones of Power and used the Crystal of Knowledge to transport himself near the Fortress of Solitude, he would have his chance at revenge. Zod, who by this time was now in full control of the fortress' super computer, decided to pretend to be the A.I. of Jor-El and in his guise told Kent that he could not return home, but must instead stay in the Fortress and prepare to save Earth from Brainiac and Zod. He began to "train" him, but was interrupted when Jon saw that his maternal cousin Chloe Tompkins, who had been transported with him to the Arctic, followed him to the Fortress and was freezing to death. When Jon begged him to let him save Chloe, "Jor-El" initially forbade him to do so but acquiesced, telling him that he had to return to the Fortress before sunset or there would be consequences. When Superboy failed to return in time, "Jor-El" remained silent, even after Jon attempted to contact him, much to the young man's annoyance. Due to Brainiac II's machinations, Superboy nearly released Zod from his "prison" inside the Fortress, but he stopped Brainiac II just before his plan succeeded. According to Brainiac II, Jon was originally intended to be Zod's Kryptonian vessel, but good natured spirit proved to be too strong in him so they were forced to turn elsewhere. A new body A few months later, Brainiac II chose Lex Luthor Jr. to be Zod's vessel instead, and altered Lex's body so that he possessed Kryptonian powers. Superboy soon learned of this and returned to the Fortress seeking guidance from "Jor-El". To stop Brainiac's plan, "Jor-El" gave Jon a Kryptonian dagger to destroy Brainiac in order to prevent Zod's release. This, of course, was only a trick as doing so would instead allow Zod to transfer his essence into "the vessel". Later, Jon hurled the dagger at Brainiac, stabbing him in the chest. However, as planned, Brainiac II accessed the Fortress of Solitude through the dagger, and Zod's spirit was released into Lex's body. When Jon demanded to know where Lex was, Zod replied that Lex was dead, and gave Superboy an opportunity to join him in conquering Earth. When he refused him, Zod explained how he had been impersonating Jor-El the whole time and then imprisoned Jon in the Phantom Zone. In Lex's body, Zod absorbed his human intelligence, feelings and memories but retained his own voice. Zod kidnapped Tana Moon and held her captive with an order that she sire him an heir as he set out to transform Earth into a new Krypton. When Tana tried to stop Zod, he impaled her hand to a wall with a fire poker. Later, Tana obtained the Kryptonian dagger and tried to stab Zod, but Zod was too quick and too powerful; he threw her to the floor and broke the dagger in half. Superboy, managing to escape from the Phantom Zone with Raya's help, confronted Zod after destroying the Kryptonian black box that Zod was using to transform Earth in the process. Zod, a trained soldier, easily outmatched Superboy and pummeled him into submission. At the end, Zod struck a deal: If Superboy swore his allegiance to him, then Zod would allow those close to him to live. Jon appeared to agree, but after taking Zod's hand, pressed the Crystal of El into it, separating Zod's spirit from Lex's body and was sent back to the Phantom Zone once again. Merge with clone Personality and traits Zod was very charismatic and manipulated many individuals to aid him in his cause, swaying them to follow him as he sought to overthrow the Ruling Council and rule Krypton; he turned much of the populace against the Ruling Council and accepted assistance from Brainiac in return for his loyalty. After his imprisonment and release from the Phantom Zone, all Zod was interested in was re-shaping Earth into a new Krypton. Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Energy Absorption: Under the effects of a sun, Zod possessed the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. ::Superhuman Strength: Zod possessed a truly extraordinary strength level. ::Invulnerability: Zod's body was virtually invulnerable to all forms of mundane and ordinary harm. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Zod was harmed, he had been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process was not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. ::Superhuman Longevity: Zod, like all other Kryptonians, weren't immortal, they just aged at a far slower pace. ::Superhuman Stamina: He had the ability to maintain continuous physical activity for an undefined period. Although not unlimited, Zod's stamina was indeed considerable. ::Flight: Zod was capable of manipulating graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranged from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ::Superhuman Speed: He was capable of moving, reacting, running, and flying at superhuman speeds. ::Superhuman Hearing: Zod had the ability to expand his hearing range, which gave him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reached him. This also gave him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He had shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ::Super Vision: Zod also possessed telescopic vision, enabling him to see objects from great distances away, and X-ray vision, which enabled him to see through objects via the emission of X-ray radiation optically. ::*'X-Ray Vision': The ability to see through anything except lead. ::*'Telescopic Vision': The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ::*'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ::Heat Vision: Zod could fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, a product of his capacity for optical release of electromagnetic radiation along a range of wavelengths. . ::Super Breath: Zod could create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also exhale supercooled gas to freeze a target. He could also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. *''Mind Transferral:'' Zod could transfer both his mind and soul into other host bodies or objects, such as machines, if his own physical body was somehow killed. He would make use of this ability when he secretly transferred his mind into the Fortress of Solitude computer for many years and later into the body of Lex Luthor Jr. Abilities *'Leadership': Zod was an expert in military tactics and strategic planning. *'Multilingualism': He spoke several languages, such as English, Kryptonian, Greek, Latin and Norse. Weaknesses *'Magic': *'Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) began spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation was lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite was Green Kryptonite, and its effect were directly poisonous. *'Lead': Zod could not see through lead with his vision powers. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Kryptonian Military Guild admirals and generals Category:Kryptonians Category:Phantom Zone prisoners Category:House of Zod Category:Terrorists Category:Torturers and interrogators